No Shepard without Vakarian
by Geekgirltori
Summary: "They're not going to let you just barge in there, Garrus! They have protocol, you know. Who knows what condition she's in?" Tali says breathlessly. "I don't care." Garrus replied, "I want to see her…" "We all do, Garrus, but that doesn't mean any of us will get to see her this soon." "But I...I NEED to see her..."
1. Chapter 1

AN: I had to make some changes to the story, but it's still the same gist. This takes place about a month after the ending of Mass Effect 3 with the "Destroy the Reapers" ending. If you haven't seen the ending of the game, I suggest you do because there will be spoilers!

R&R Please! 3

**No Shepard without Vakarian**

Garrus runs as fast as he can into the medical ward on Sur'Kesh. Tali attempts to keep up behind him and keep him from doing anything hasty. The other members of the Normandy crew follow them, some slower than others, all wanting the same thing…to see _her_

"They're not going to let you just barge in there, Garrus! They have protocol, you know. Who knows what condition she's in?" Tali says breathlessly.

"I don't care." Garrus replied, "I want to see her…"

"We all do, Garrus, but that doesn't mean any of us will get to see her this soon." Liara tells him calmly. She is slightly behind Tali in the group following the Turian Rebel.

"But I…I _need _to see her…" He slows a bit, letting Liara and Tali catch up to him. The asari Shadow Broker puts her hand on Garrus's shoulder comfortingly. It was due to her connections that they knew Shepard was here. Since the Citadel was destroyed and had not been fully repaired yet, once Shepard's body was found in the rubble the decision was made to take her to the Salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh, due to their medical and scientific prowess. The hospital and council had been trying to keep it under wraps just in case something went wrong recovering her body and putting her in ICU. After Shepard had disappeared, most of the galaxy had thought she was dead. There were some riots after the Reapers were destroyed, blaming the Council for not coming to Shepard's aid and not believing her initial warnings of the Reaper Invasion. The galaxy had already suffered enough loss during the war; they didn't need to lose the woman who risked her life to protect the people she knew and those she didn't know. The Council didn't need people flocking to see Shepard so soon after she was assumed to be dead and crowding her in such a vulnerable state. They also didn't need anyone trying to put her in a worse condition.

"If I knew you would attempt to force your way into the hospital, perhaps I shouldn't have told you Shepard's whereabouts." Liara showed humor in her voice as she spoke.

"It was good that you did, Liara…I had seen the bar too much these past few weeks…" Garrus sighed. He had been from bar to bar in the past weeks since Shepard went MIA. Her face haunted his dreams and he could hear her voice in his head. Drinking seemed to be the only thing that shut out the memories, the voices. Not even the shooting gallery was enough to satiate his need for her. He often returned to Shepard's room on the Normandy. He had been sleeping there since the war came to an end, and in a drunken stupor would call out for her to dance with him. The Turian was a wreck, but that would all change now, he hoped.

"We should see, at least, if they'll let us in. Even if it's for a moment, it's something…" he said hoping, praying the doctors would. Liara nodded as they waited for Ashley, James, and Joker. He was still slow, but he was pushing himself to move as fast as his body would allow. This was important to him, so it took everything to ignore his breaking bones as much as he could without doing too much damage to himself. Once they all caught up, they entered an elevator leading to the hospital floor.

The six crewmembers entered the hospital cautiously. Liara approached a Salarian receptionist at a desk to enquire about their Commander being able to have visitors. Garrus had walked to the doors leading into the hospital rooms and began to pace. A familiar voice rings from his side.

"You don't want to go in there." It says at which time Kasumi Goto materializes next to him, "She's in pretty bad shape."

"You had clearance?" Garrus asked, surprised to see the hooded girl next to him. Kasumi laughs,

"Of course not," she says, "But when did that ever stop _me_?"

"How is she…?" Garrus asks after a pause.

"I couldn't get a great look with all the doctors around her, but from what I did see, she's not looking great. I know she'll pull through. She's gone on how many suicide missions now that a few little scratches won't keep her down."

Garrus looks through a glass door trying to pinpoint Shepard's location based on the description Kasumi gave him. The individual rooms he couldn't see into, but he could look into the hallway. There were a handful of doctors outside one of the rooms and suddenly the door opened and a crowd of doctors and nurses surrounded a gurney. Most were Salarain, some Asari, and a few were Human. They seemed a bit panicked as they wheeled the gurney out of the room and down the hall. Garrus attempted to walk forward and to follow them, but was stopped by Kasumi who put a hand to the chest of his armor. Frustrated, Garrus growls slightly and fists his hand. After a few seconds, he calms down enough to release his hand from the fist.

"Kasumi, can't you hack into the system and give me access into the O.R?" He puts a hand against the glass and Kasumi can hear his breath quicken with anxiety. Cautiously placing a hand on his arm, Kasumi shakes her head when Garrus looks to her.

"_Please_, Kasumi…" Garrus pleads.

"Sit down, Garrus." Kasumi's voice is quiet and gentle. A bit taken aback by her tone, he steps away from the glass and sits down in a chair nearby. He puts his head in his hand as he slumps down. His mandibles quiver as he waits for Kasumi to speak.

"I'm not saying it _will_ happen because I believe Shepard will pull through, but if anything goes…wrong..." she pauses slightly to find the right words, "Don't you want to remember her as the strong, healthy woman you saw before? I wouldn't want you to only think of her as a broken body lying on a gurney. I would want you to see her as the strong woman she was before; the beautiful woman she was before. Don't you think she would want that…? I certainly don't think Shepard would want you to see her like this…she knows how you worry." Garrus looks up from his hands and sighs, nodding his head.

"As much as it pains me to agree, you're right…she wouldn't."

Liara approaches Garrus and Kasumi slowly as not to interrupt. Once she sees they have finished their conversation, she speaks.

"I've spoken with the receptionist. The doctors are doing what they can, but we are not able to see her at this time. I gave her your information so your omni-tool will receive a message when Shepard is ready for visitors. They do not know how long that will be, however."

Garrus sighs.

"So there's nothing else we can do?"

Liara shakes her head,

"All we can do is be patient."

The Turian stands and looks to Kasumi.

"Watch over her. Make sure she stays safe." He says, his mandibles twitching nervously. Kasumi nods, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"You know it." The smuggler then disappears. Garrus turns his attention back to Liara. She takes his hand in hers and pats the top of it with her other hand.

"She will be just fine, Garrus. Shepard is the strongest woman I know. Trust in her." Her velvet voice calms Garrus ever so slightly. She was right; he had to trust in the woman he loved to pull through. She _was_ strong; that was one of the many reasons why he loved Shepard. He had to trust that she was strong enough to make it through and come back to him.

"Yeah. Let's just go, I don't want to be here anymore." Garrus said. Liara releases his hand and lets him walk in front of her, passing by Tali, then Joker, Ashley, and James. Once Garrus is out of earshot, Joker speaks under his breath.

"And my bones _just_ got back into place."

The group now follows Garrus into the elevator and returns to the Normandy. It would be quite some time until they heard of Shepard again…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Keep on reading and favoriting! Also feel free to rate and review. I love getting feedback. Constructive feedback though lol Love you all!

**No Shepard without Vakarian**

Shepard feels a presence around her. Her cautious nature causes her to try to sense who or what it was. The presence was warm, welcoming. She felt safe and at peace. When she opens her eyes, she sees a shape at her feet. Everything around her is white. It is almost a blinding whiteness, but somehow it is comforting. When her eyes adjust, she recognizes the shape as a man; a man she knows.

"Kaiden?" Shepard finds her voice.

"Hello, Commander." He says with a smile. It was that half-smile he always wore when he would laugh or when he was happy. As Shepard began to take in her surroundings, she noticed more silhouettes of people surrounding her. One-by-one, they came into view; Legion, EDI, Admiral Anderson, Thane, Nyreen, Mordin, Jenkins, Benezia, The Illusive Man, and Saren. A slight smile appears on Shepard's face as the people of her past appear to her. Her face then turns to a confused one.

"Am I…dead?" she asks. Thane steps forward and speaks.

"Not dead, Siha; you are in a place in-between."

Shepard pauses. She doesn't exactly know what to say. She tries to recall the events that got her here, but she can't quite picture it.

"I remember leaving Garrus and Liara behind on the Normandy. I remember going to the Citadel and waiting for the Crucible to activate and then…then it's all a blur. What happened to me?"

Anderson steps forward, "You were given a choice; to control the Reapers, to merge with the Crucible, or to destroy all synthetics. You chose the latter of the three."

Shepard looks apologetically to EDI and Legion, "I'm sorry…to both of you. I was being selfish…"

Legion shakes his head, "Shepard Commander. Your decision was correct. We can always be rebuilt. There is always a solution."

"I would have chosen the same, Shepard. You had a promise to keep." EDI says with a smile, "Besides, I am still a part of the Normandy and I still live within its machinery. And some day, I will have a body again. I would not have wanted to live in a world without you in it, Shepard."

Shepard stands slowly, EDI helping her. Mordin stands before her now, smiling as he always did.

"Did good, Shepard. Difficult decision, would have done the same."

"Thanks, Mordin." Shepard replies.

Admiral Anderson puts a hand on Shepard's shoulder, "You did good, kid, made me proud."

"Thank you, Admiral. I just wish you could've been there to see it."

"I was. Just not the way you'd have preferred." He smiles, "I was with you the entire time. You looked like you needed some strength."

"We were all there with you, Commander." Benezia says, "Even those who are still on the Normandy. They were with you in spirit, as were we."

"Lent our strength when you needed it most. Could not let you fall." Mordin inhales, "_Would_ not let you fall."

Suddenly, Shepard hears voices in the distance. It sounds muffled and muted; as if she was listening from underwater.

"It's time to go, Shepard." Anderson says. The people around her look off into the distance. Shepard can see a light as she joins their gaze. It is dim, but she feels deep within her that she must go to it. However, she is hesitant. Mordin takes her hand.

"Still have those vids I sent to you about Turian mating?"

Shepard raises an eyebrow, "Yes, Mordin."

"Excellent! Will need them."

"I miss you, you crazy doctor."

"I as well, Shepard."

Shepard slowly walks toward the light, Saren and the Illusive Man nodding to her as she passes. When she turns back, the people from her past smile at her, encouraging her to keep going.

"They're waiting for you, Shepard." EDI says, "go to them."

Shepard smiles and turns back to the light, walking into it as those behind her disappear. As she gets deeper into the light, the voices grow louder and louder and suddenly, her body begins to ache…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you guys for all the follows and the reviews you left. I love to know how you guys feel about this fic. Not sure how many more chapters are left, but there are probably only one or two left. I actually didn't expect it to go to this many lol But I really enjoy writing this and I'm glad you all are enjoying reading it!

R&R!

**No Shepard without Vakarian**

Shepard awakens with a slight gasp. From her light and painless feeling only moments ago, she now feels as if there is a weight on her entire body. It hurts to breathe and even more to move. Looking around the room, she sees various machines and tubes all connected to her in some way or another. The heart-rate monitor increases as she feels a tube down her throat. She cannot speak it seems. There is no one inside the room with her so she tries to keep herself calm. She has no idea where she is or who, or what, is around her. The faster her breath increases, the more painful it becomes. She can tell there is fluid in her lungs because, when she glances down at one of the tubes inserted into her side, she sees a liquid moving through it.

There are casts on her legs and her left arm. She looks like a present; wrapped all in gauze. She feels bandages over her head as she becomes more and more aware as time passes. Eventually, an Asari nurse enters the room.

"Oh goddess!" she gasps in a panic, "Doctor! She's awake! The Commander is awake!"

Shepard hears footsteps down the hall and soon the room fills with Salarians, Asari, and Human doctors and nurses.

"Make room! Make room!" a Salarian voice shouts as he pushes through the crowd. He puts a hand gently on Shepard's shoulder.

"Commander Shepard…good to have you back." He says with a smile, "I am Doctor Tova, I've been taking care of you for the past few months."

It is clear that Shepard is trying to speak, but the tube in her throat prevents that. She begins to cough.

"No, no! Please do not try to speak, Commander. Breathe through your nose. Breeeeeathe."

Shepard listens to the sound of the Salarian doctor's voice and begins to breathe through her nose again, avoiding talking.

"I'm going to remove the tube from your throat. Continue to breathe through your nose, it will be a strange feeling and you may feel a desire to…ehem…regurgitate." He pauses as some nurses get into place to clean up should the doctor be correct.

Shepard closes her eyes and braces herself for the tube to come out. Doctor Tova takes a hold of the tube with his fingers, then slowly and carefully, he slides it from Shepard's throat. As it moves, Shepard can feel every bit of it and begins to gag slightly. She continues to breathe through her nose, however, and it helps a great deal. Once the tube is fully removed, Shepard's gagging becomes worse, but she recovers from it without incident. The nurses relax and Shepard begins to breathe through her mouth again. Doctor Tova wraps the tube and hands it off to another Salarian who leaves\the room with it. The doctor looks back at Shepard and warmly smiles.

"I am going to ask you some questions. If it pains you too much to speak, please refrain."

"O…Okay…" Shepard's voice is weak and gruff. It is difficult to get a voice out, but it isn't too painful for her.

"Commander, how do you feel?" Doctor Tova asks.

"I feel….heavy…it hurts…to breathe…"

"Specifically, where do you feel the most pain?"

"My…arms…my legs…chest…head."

"How would you rate this pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"F…Five…or S…Six…"

"Are you certain, Commander?" It is clear to the doctor that her score should be much higher than a five or a six. He was expecting it to be at a nine or ten.

"I've…felt worse…"

The doctor chuckles slightly as he types into his datapad,

"You are a very strong woman, Commander; very strong. I've had those who have rated a shot through the shoulder at a five or a six." He inspects her bandages and sees that some have blood beginning to seep through.

"Nurse, please change the Commander's bandages."

"Yes, doctor." One of the Asari nurses replies. She carefully changes Shepard's bandages as Doctor Tova continues asking questions.

"Can you see well?" he asks

"My left eye….is a little fuzzy…I can't…quite open it right…"

"Yes, that is your black eye. Understandable."

"What…were my injuries?" Shepard asks. The doctor takes a breath before he speaks; he has a long list.

"Left eye swollen shut, your lips were cut, had internal _and_ external bleeding, brain swelling, your left arm broken, several ribs broken, one of your lungs collapsed, both legs broken, right wrist broken, fractured pelvis, spine fractured, neck was twisted slightly, nose fractured, and suffered major burns across body." Doctor Tova pauses, "And yet your pain is still a five or six."

"Still a five or six…" Shepard echoes. The pain wasn't the worst she had felt. It wasn't as bad as thinking she would lose Garrus. The thought of that was more painful than any injury she could ever receive. The friends she had lost because of her decision to destroy the synthetics had forgiven her and even agreed with her decision. They all saw how she and Garrus felt for each other and knew that parting them would mean far more than just losing Shepard. Thinking of Garrus, Shepard found her words and spoke.

"Has a Turian come around at all…?" it was still tiring to speak, but Shepard began to pause less and less the more she spoke.

"Ah yes, Vakarian, is it?"

"That's the one." Shepard chuckled slightly, which made her cringe; it hurt to laugh.

"Yes, he has been around quite often. Wouldn't let him in, you were in too fragile a state to have visitors, but he still came in to check if you were ready even though we told him we would inform him when the time came."

Shepard smiles, "Sounds like Garrus."

"If you do not mind, I feel it is best if you refrained from having visitors for at least a few more days; until your eye heals. Better to have visitors when you can see them properly, yes?"

"Yeah, you're right." Shepard agrees.

After a few moments, she cringes. The pain has increased over the time they had been talking and it had maybe gotten to a seven at this point.

"Are you well, Commander?" Doctor Tova asked.

"Yeah…just…pain."

"More pain medication, nurse! Please!"

The asari nurse immediately grabs more pain medication and injects it into one of the tubes coming out of Shepard.

"You should feel relief soon. Try to rest, Commander; rest is one of the best medications."

"Thank you, doctor." Shepard says, "For everything."

"I believe I should be the one thanking you, Commander." Doctor Tova says, "as should the entire galaxy. Now, rest."

Shepard smiles as she watches Doctor Tova and the nurses exit the room. Exhausted from all the talking and feeling the pain meds kick in, Shepard falls asleep slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for the views and reviews. One more chapter left before this FF wraps up. I'm glad you all enjoy it as much as I do. R&R!

* * *

><p><span><strong>No Shepard without Vakarian<strong>

About a week and a half later, Shepard's vision in her left eye returns to normal. It is still puffy and yellow from the bruising, but she can see out of it well once again. Doctor Tova enters the room to check her vitals and anything else that he felt needed to be looked at. She was recovering well, he had said, but would still need to stay bed-ridden for a few months yet. After she was able to escape her hospital bed, she would need to go through physical therapy, once her bones had healed, as well as psychological therapy to make sure she didn't have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or any other mental scarring from her mission on the Citadel. They also wanted to make sure her memories were intact. Her pain had also moderately subsided. It still hurt slightly to breathe, but it was better than when she first awoke. She had luckily not lost mobility of any part of her body, though paralysis had been cured for a couple hundred years, and the pain meant she had feeling; feeling was good. Her speech was also better. It wasn't completely back to normal, but it wasn't as exhausting to speak for long periods of time. Shepard wondered if it was due to the practice she got when the Asari nurse, Shepard learned her name was Imari, among a plethora of _other_ things she learned about her, would come in to check her bandages and other things. The woman could talk that was for sure, but Shepard didn't mind so much. It was company, something Shepard hadn't gotten much of since she woke up.

It was quite boring for her in the hospital room. They made sure she had vids to watch and books on a datapad for her to read, but Shepard was so used to the company of others that it was almost painful for her to be so alone. It wasn't as though she could get up and move around; she had so many tubes inserted into various places on her body that she felt tethered. She certainly didn't want to risk injury if she got up and pulled something out of place; not that she could stand anyway…

Her legs weren't as bad as they were when she had first been brought in, but they were still in casts and healing. Her right wrist was mostly healed now and she could move her fingers on that hand without much pain. The doctor takes her blood pressure, checks her heart rate, and takes a look at various other things.

"Vital signs normal, everything looks good, Commander. You are healing well." He chuckles, "Am not surprised. How are you feeling?"

"Better; down to a two or three now." Shepard replies.

"Excellent to hear." Doctor Tova says, "Now, I think-"

He is suddenly cut off by a human nurse that walks into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, doctor, but the Turian is here…" she seems slightly annoyed, "Shall I send him away again?"

Doctor Tova pauses. He checks his Omni-Tool and paces around Shepard's bed, inspecting everything a second time. He looks at Shepard herself and gently touches her casts, her arms, inspects her mouth, her eyes, and her bandaged head.

"Won't be necessary; send him in." He says, smiling at Shepard.

The nurse is taken aback slightly. After months of sending him away, she had gotten used to just dismissing him. The only reason she had come back to consult the doctor was because she had heard him mention that the Commander seemed to be nearly ready to accept visitors.

"Very well, doctor." She says as she slips out the door. Doctor Tova enters something into his datapad.

"If you feel anything out of place or any pain out of the ordinary, let me know, yes?"

"I will." Shepard replies, a smile spreading across her face, "Thank you, doctor."

Doctor Tova nods and with that, he leaves the room. The Asari nurse in the room with him follows as he exits.

A few minutes pass until Shepard hears a knock at her door. She tries her best to sit up without pulling or hurting anything. She hears her heart rate monitor's speed begin to increase.

"Come in." Shepard says to the knocker. Turning her head to the door, she sees what she had hoped she would. A _very_ familiar male Turian walks into the room cautiously. His mandibles quiver as a smile erupts from his face.

"Shepard…" His voice is soft. In it lies disbelief as well as a strong sense of relief. His heart beats faster as he looks on the woman he loves; the woman who sacrificed nearly everything to keep him and everyone else alive. The woman he thought could be dead…

Cautiously, he walks to her side and pulls a chair up and sits, his face still showing his disbelief.

"Hi, Garrus." Shepard says quietly. Garrus lets out a small, happy gasp as Shepard speaks.

"You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again." He says, "And to hear you say my name…" As he speaks, Shepard notices a glint on his cheeks. She holds her hand out and takes his gently, without straining herself.

"Garrus…are you crying?" she asks with a smile. Garrus seems surprised and brings his open hand to his cheeks, wiping the wet spots from them.

"N-No. It's uh…it's a Turian thing. When we get…excited…we…"

"Uh-huh…" She doesn't buy it. Garrus laughs; he can never fool her.

"I've missed you, Shepard." He squeezes her hand just enough for her to feel pressure, but not pain.

"I missed you too, Garrus."

"When the Citadel was destroyed I…I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I had hope, but…"

"It's okay, Garrus. We're together now."

Garrus looks at Shepard's body, inspecting the casts, bandages, tubes, and visible cuts.

"Looks like you're gonna walk away with a few scars."

"Some men find scars attractive…" Shepard says without missing a beat. This makes Garrus laugh, his mandibles wiggling wildly.

"And are those men mostly Krogan?" he asks.

"Mostly…with one exception being a Turian."

"I should hope so." Garrus replies, "we wouldn't want any Krogan men sweeping you off your feet now would we?"

"I think the Krogan are a little too excited with the cure of the genophage to care about a human with scars."

"You forgot to add 'the incredibly attractive human hero' with scars."

"You haven't changed, Garrus." Shepard says with a smile.

"Should I have? I don't think I got the memo."

"Nope, I like you just the way you are, Vakarian."

"Oh you _like_ me, huh?" Garrus teases, "Because I happen to _love_ that incredibly attractive human hero with scars."

"And I love the ugly Turian who took a rocket to the face." Shepard smirks, playing his game.

"Ouch! You've wounded me, Shepard!"

"Well it's a good thing we're in a hospital isn't it? Though from what I've heard you've bugged the staff enough for them to never take you as a patient."

"Yeeeeah, my bad." Garrus coughs, embarrassed, "I may have…gotten a little impatient while waiting for you to recover…"

"Right…the here-every-day-even-though-they-told-you-they'd-contact-you impatient?" Shepard raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Garrus pauses, choosing his words, "I didn't want to leave you, Shepard. When I found out you were here I nearly took down the door…"

Shepard looks at him. Garrus strokes her hand with his fingers, but can't bring himself to look her in the eyes. Shepard can tell he is hurt thinking about having to leave her behind. It hurt her just as much seeing him go, praying that both of them would see each other again before meeting at the bar…

"I couldn't let you die, Garrus…It'd be an awfully lonely galaxy without you…" This remark makes Garrus chuckle slightly. He continues to stare at her hand, stroking it.

"Glad my suave remarks don't go unnoticed." He says, thinking about the events that lead up to the two of them being separated, "They nearly had to restrain me on the Normandy so I wouldn't go after you."

"I'm glad you didn't follow me…" Shepard says.

Shepard interlaces her fingers with Garrus's to the best of her abilities. Their hands never quite fit together right because of the difference in their number of fingers, but that never stopped them. Even though they didn't fit, their hands felt right together. The warmth of his hand in hers was welcome. It had been some time since she had her hand held like this…Shepard had almost forgotten the feeling. Garrus glanced at Shepard's face. He could tell she felt the same about losing him as he did about losing her. He could see the glint of sadness in her eyes. Looking back at her hand, he brings it to his lip and places a soft kiss on its back. His mandibles jitter as he does this which makes Shepard smile.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian."

Garrus smiles, finally looking her in the eyes, "And I love you, Shepard; more than anything in this entire galaxy." He pauses, a sly grin spreading on his face, "I love you more than calibrating…that's saying something."

Shepard bursts into laughter, which makes Garrus laugh as well. He leans in and gently kisses her cheek, tickling her with his mandibles. When he returns to his seat, the two become quiet again.

"I won't leave you again, Garrus." Shepard's tone is serious, but kind, "You have my word."

Garrus releases Shepard's hand and places his hand on her cheek.

"I trust your word." He says smiling, "but I can't say the same because I think they'd kill me if I didn't leave the hospital."

"You have a point." Shepard says with a laugh. She sees a nurse poking her head into the room.

"Um…Mr. Vakarian? It's time to go…" the nurse says. She is a younger Asari than the others.

"Wouldn't want to piss off the Salarians again…" Garrus says with a heavy sigh, "I owe them a lot…"

"I'll be here when you come back, Garrus. Don't worry."  
>"You'll forgive me for being a bit cautious." Garrus turns to the nurse, "give me a minute."<p>

The nurse slides away and is gone. Turning back to Shepard, he carefully leans into her face. He places his lips gently to hers and smiles as he kisses her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Shepard palces a hand on his cheek and leans into the kiss as best she can without straining herself. After a few minutes, the kiss is broken and Garrus pulls away, and smiles at her.

"Let's also promise to not wait that long to kiss again."

"Agreed." Shepard says. As Garrus stands, she takes his hand and places it to her lips, kissing it before he leaves.

"Tomorrow?" Shepard asks.

"I'll have to think about it." Garrus gives a wink and chuckles with his words. He hesitantly exits the room, leaving Shepard alone again…


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So this should be the last chapter if I don't do an epilogue. I'm really happy you all like and follow this little story and I'd love to hear what you thought of it as a whole.

R&R!

**No Shepard without Vakarian**

Several weeks have passed and Shepard continues to feel her recovery. The tube in her lungs has been removed and her eye is almost completely healed. Her lungs are back to normal due to her most recent surgery and she can breathe as well, if not better, than she had before. There had even been a few times when Doctor Tova had let her slip into a wheelchair to get a change of scenery. And Garrus had been there every step of the way.

Shepard had gotten visits from others, however. Tali, Liara, Joker, Vega, Ash, and Javik had come to see her once Garrus had told them she was healthy enough. There were tears and laughter when the old friends were reunited. Joker had told her that they were working on bringing EDI back since she was still a part of the Normandy's mainframe. As the boy had said to Shepard when she chose to destroy synthetics; they could, and would, be rebuilt.

"I'm sorry about her, Joker. I know how much she meant to you…" Shepard put a hand on his shoulder as he sat beside her.

"I'll admit, I was in a bad place after EDI powered down…" Joker began, "but knowing you could be dead hit me harder…I'm glad you chose what you did."

"It was a difficult decision…you did what you had to." Tali put a hand on Shepard's casted leg.

"You made a promise to Garrus…you had to keep it." Liara said.

"And I would have brought you back and killed you myself if you died." Kasumi appeared in the corner, smiling under her hood.

Shepard smiled, looking at the people surrounding her; her friends, no, her _family_. They had been through so much together and even though some had been with her longer than others, they still had the same impact on her life. Every experience they had together made their bonds stronger and, despite everything, they were with her now, happy to see her recovering and happy just to be with her.

The group laughed and talked for hours on end until it was time for them to leave. Garrus had been quite distant and quiet for the time he was there. This concerned Shepard, so as her squadmates left one by one, she called after him.

"Garrus."

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?" Shepard's voice is soft.

"Yeah I'm…yeah. Just…thinking…"

"About…?"

"It's nothing, Shepard…don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it…I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

As she said the word "girlfriend" it seemed to incite anxiety upon Garrus. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his fingers.

"I…uh…I have to go, Shepard." Garrus walks to her and kisses her on the forehead, "I'll see you soon." With that, Garrus turns and exits the room. Shepard lies in her bed and keeps her focus on the door, hoping that Garrus will return and tell her what was on his mind. She had always been there to listen when he needed to vent, but this time it felt…different. He was hiding something from her…The aura around him felt strained and nervous. She wondered what could possibly be on his mind…

Back on the Normandy, Garrus paced around his room. He was babbling to himself when he heard a knock on the door. Startled from his thoughts, he turned to see Liara in the doorway.

"Ok, Liara…it's just you." he seemed relieved, "come in."

The Asari scientist steps cautiously into the room and studies him for a moment.

"Are you well, Garrus? You were very quiet today." She sounds concerned.

"I don't know…I'm…nervous." Garrus says pacing, "it's a big decision and I don't know if either of us is ready for it. I almost lost her once, Liara, I can't lose her again…"

"Garrus…" Liara says putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping his pacing, "just calm down and tell me; what are you talking about?"

Garrus breathes in deeply and exhales. After a pause, he speaks.

"I…I want to ask her to marry me, Liara."

"Oh! That is wonderful news, Garrus!" Liara lights up, "Why then are you so nervous?"

"What if she says no, Liara? What if it's too soon…?"

"Garrus, you've known her for four years and have been in a relationship for over two of those years."

"Give or take…"

"She loves you, Garrus." Liara says, "And just because you're betrothed doesn't mean you have to get married right away."

"It…it doesn't?" Garrus scratches his cowl.

"No, of course not. In human culture, one can be betrothed for years before you actually go through with a marriage ceremony. There are some who do not marry at all, but remain in a mutual, sexual relationship with one another, possibly having children."

"But I do want to marry her." Garrus smiles, "I want to spend my life with her."

"Then what is holding you back; your doubts?"

"Yes…"

"Ignore them. There are many doubts when it comes to love, but you must trust in your heart to lead you the right way."

"I…you're right." Garrus sighs.

"You can always wait until she's recovered." Liara tells him.

"No…I think I should do it now…_soon_."

"Do you have a ring for her?"

"A ring…?"

"Human culture asks for betrothal with a ring, usually with a gemstone of some sort; typically a diamond."

"I'm glad you're here T'soni." Garrus pauses, "Can you, uh…can you help me look for one?"

"Of course." Liara laughs slightly, "Joker, set a course for Illium."

"Roger that." Joker's voice comes over the loudspeaker, "Get her a good one, will ya Garrus?"

"Will do, Joker." Garrus replies.

A few days pass, and Shepard hadn't seen Garrus since the day he left with the others. The only time she saw him was in her dreams. She would live that moment over and over in her mind with several different scenarios. One involved him leaving for good, breaking their relationship up because his parents didn't approve of her. Another involved him getting together with the pretty female Turian they saw in the bar on the Citadel. A third involved him coming back into the room, jumping on the bed atop her and…well…

In any case, she missed him a great deal in his absence from her hospital room. He had visited her every day since she woke up and for the life of her, she couldn't imagine what could be bothering him.

This morning was different, however. Shepard opened her eyes, awaking from her sleep at around 9 a.m. Earth Time. She feels something on her stomach when she becomes aware of her surroundings. Looking down, she sees a databad and a small, black velvet box sitting gently on the blankets covering her abdomen. Curiously, she picks up the datapad and reads it.

_Shepard,_

_ You were asleep, so I didn't want to bother you, but I needed to say a few things. These past months that you've been gone have been a real Hell for me. I was in a dark place because the only real light in my life was seemingly dead. I was in and out of bars and drunk off my ass every night just trying to get the thought of you from my mind. The only way I could escape seeing your face in my mind's eye was through a bottle. But it didn't work. No matter how piss drunk I got, you were always around me. Your voice in my ear, your lips on mine, your eyes, your smile, your everything; it was always there. I saw you in my dreams and I saw you when I awoke._

_ It made me realize many things, but foremost it made me realize how much I love you. Every day I spent with you, no matter how life-threatening or dangerous it was, I found happiness in it because I got to experience it by your side. It made me realize that I want to experience _everything_ by your side. I want to be the one you wake up next to in the morning and the one you fall asleep with. I want to be your "one human kind of turian"and I want you to be my "one turian kind of woman." You are the light that keeps me going every day and the one thing I look forward to every morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have the chance to see what a Human-Turian baby looks like, and if not, I want to adopt all those little Krogan babies that the universe now has. I want to grow old with you and when the time comes for the both of us I want to see you at that bar like we promised._

_ So now the time comes to ask the question…_

_Shepard…_

_Will you do me the greatest honor in the universe…_

_And be my wife?_

_Will you marry me?_

_Garrus _

It took all of Shepard's strength to hold back her tears. It was almost as difficult as when she forced him back onto the Normandy. Taking breaths and clearing her throat to relax, she was able to stop her tears from flowing. Looking back at the datapad, she re-read it, hearing Garrus's voice in hear head speaking the words to her. It was a peculiar way to propose, but it was his way, at least for now.

Taking the soft, velvet box in her hands, she opened it and inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. The band was made of silver and had her name engraved inside it. On either side of the diamond were a ruby and a sapphire. It was absolutely stunning. Shepard carefully took the ring from its box and slid it onto her left ring finger; a perfect fit. She admired it for a few minutes before seeing Doctor Tova walk into the room.

"I see you received Mr. Vakarian's gift." He said with a smile.

"Is he still here?" Shepard asks.

"Unfortunately, no. He did not wish to wake you while you slept and also seemed quite nervous to even be giving that to you. I am unsure if he will return today."

Shepard rolls her eyes, smiles, then opens her Omni-tool,

"If he thinks he can get away with this, he's sorely mistaken."

"I will leave you to it, then." Doctor Tova then exits the room.

Before she sends a message, Shepard removes the ring from her finger, placing it back into the box. Closing it and setting it somewhere it will not get lost, she opens a new message on her omni-tool.

_Garrus,_

_ I didn't know you knew my ring size! Impressive! The ring is absolutely beautiful and fits me perfectly. Did Liara tell you which one to pick out?_

_ You know I would echo every word you said in your letter, but at the moment I have another thought on my mind…The fact that I woke up seeing a datapad, a ring, and a severe lack of a particular Turian definitely gave you a subtraction of boyfriend points. Yes they exist and no I will not tell you how many you have._

_ In any case, the letter was wonderful, as are you, and I continue to read it over and over hearing your voice in my head as I do. And the proposal at the end was a real tear-jerker. However…_

_Garrus Vakarian…_

_You're going to have to do better than that. ;)_

_With love,_

_Your still-girlfriend and not-yet-fiancé_

_Shepard_

Shepard presses send promptly…

Garrus's omni-tool shows him that he has a message waiting. Nervously he opens it up and reads it. His mandibles quiver as he lets out a laugh strong enough to shake a planet.

"That's my girl." He says smiling.


	6. Epilogue: Part 1

AN: Ask and ye shall receive! Here's the Epilogue. R&R!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue: Part 1<strong>

A year passed before Shepard was ready to go home. The Salarian hospital provided her counseling for her mental scarring as well as physical therapy. Garrus was with her every step of the way. Shepard had to nearly re-learn how to walk once her casts were off, but she was making good progress. She had been off her legs for so long practically all the muscle was weakened, especially after the surgery. It was hard work, but she'd done far more difficult things before, so it wasn't a true challenge.

When she was finally released, Garrus wheeled her out in a wheelchair and cheers were heard as a line of doctors and nurses applauded her as she went past them. Doctor Tova stood at the end of the line. He nodded to her and smiled.  
>"Thank you, Doctor." Shepard shook his hand, "For everything."<br>"Thank _you_ for making it through this; and for saving the galaxy."  
>"It's all in the job description, Doc." Shepard says with a smile. At the docking bay sat a shuttle waiting for Shepard and Garrus to board.<br>"Welcome back, Commander!" Cortez shouts from the cockpit of the shuttle.  
>"Nice to see you too, Cortez!" Shepard replies as Garrus helps her into the shuttle. She could walk, but not for long periods of time. She still needed to build up the muscles in her legs again before she could really get up and walk everywhere. It would be some time still before she would be back on the field fighting. However, the Galaxy seemed to be at a relative peace; for now. The shuttle zoomed off to the Normandy as Shepard waved good-bye to the kind doctors and nurses who took care of her in her time of need.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon boarding the Normandy, the crew stands outside the elevator. They cheer as Garrus wheels Shepard out of the lift and in the middle of the crowd.<br>"Good to have you back, Lola." Vega says with a solute.  
>"At ease, Vega." Shepard says with a smile.<p>

Joker hobbles to her side and leans on the wheelchair.  
>"Hey Commander, check this out…" Joker smiles, "EDI! She's here!"<p>

A familiar voice comes over the intercom.  
>"Greetings, Commander. I have heard much about you from Jeff. It is good to see you well."<p>

Shepard looks to Joker in disbelief.  
>"EDI's alive?!"<br>"Sort of. Her code was embedded into the Normandy. When we got her back up and running after you destroyed the Reapers, we were able to boot her AI back as well. She…just doesn't have a memory of anything. It was like a hard-reset. I had to tell her everything."  
>"I'm sorry, Joker…" Shepard still had guilt over destroying the synthetics.<br>"Hey, if we found her a body once, we can do it again." Joker said, placing a consoling hand on Shepard's shoulder, "It's fate, I think."

The crowd began to split and Admiral Hackett stepped through. He saluted Shepard and she returned it.  
>"Thank you, Shepard." He says with a smile, "For saving us all."<p>

Shepard nodded to him and the crowd around her cheered once again. She saw the faces of her companions and friends around her and she felt at home again. Feeling Garrus's hand on her shoulder, she placed her hand atop his and smiled. Hackett began to speak again.  
>"The Citadel has been repaired to its former glory after the past year and a half. The Council and I would like to invite you to a celebration in your honor."<br>"Of course, Admiral." Shepard has a bit of surprise in her voice.  
>"Joker, can you set a course for the Citadel?" Hackett asks. Joker stands and shouts to EDI.<br>"EDI! Set a course for the Citadel. I'll be there in…a few minutes."  
>"Anything for you, Jeff." EDI replies. Joker clears his throat.<br>"Yeah I uh…yeah." He hobbles off to the cockpit.

Garrus wheels Shepard to the front of the ship. It had been a while since she had seen space passing her by in the Normandy. She smiled as Garrus bowed his head and kissed the top of hers. They were headed to a celebration in her honor in the Citadel. An anxious look appears on Garrus's face, though Shepard cannot see. Yes, there was a celebration for Shepard, but he had something else planned for her on the Citadel; something big.


End file.
